


Grumpy cat

by Headphone_maiden



Series: Kitty Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Hetalia, Other, kitties, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_maiden/pseuds/Headphone_maiden
Summary: What a bore.Just sat there doing absolutely nothingBut he still loves the cat with all his heart





	Grumpy cat

What a bore.

It just sat there with it's top hat and always grumpy expression.

The personification of France loves the little cat not to confuse you but the same couldn't necessarily be said on the cats behalf.

First. The cat is that Francis had named 'Iggy' seemed to dislike his very name Everytime Francis called him Iggy he snarled cutely which made Francis laugh and that made the cat even angrier (because that was not Iggy's intention) which made the blonde laugh even harder.

Second. Iggy always seemed grumpy "Mon chaton~" Francis would coo but the cat would meow and roll over again and that top hat, "how unstylish" France would say but when he tried to remove it from the cats head he would either end up with three long bright red scratches or a stinging bite mark.

Third. It seemed to like destroying his house, Francis now has to duct tape his coffee cup to the glass table to prevent Iggy from purposely knocking over his coffee and staining his white fur carpet.

Did he mention what a bore the cat was? just sitting on the couch doing nothing but watch animal documentaries and eat and sleep and be grumpy. That's all the cat seemed to do ever.

It was not active, just boring. It's liked to hiss at anyone or anything that got to close to the window too. Birds, squirrels, the nice man that tended to France's back garden. Anything loud was an absolute no for the cat also such a boring Iggy cat.

But the cat held a special place in the Frenchman's heart and it's seemed France held a specific place in the cats heart as well (at least Francis likes to hope).   
Because at the end of a busy day Iggy would crawl into Francis's lap and purr and snuggle  "awww Mon Chéri" Francis would say and the cat would lightly hiss but not move a muscle in Francis lap.

All though Francis will admit he needs to look were he's stepping because if he steps on Iggy's tail one more time he probably won't live another day

**Author's Note:**

> (356 Words)
> 
> This turned out really well but I hope I caught Arthur's personality right. Poor Francis he has bruises and bite marks everywhere.  
> Thanks for the reads! Love you guys~!


End file.
